A family for Jane
by Angel Scones
Summary: re-written working on chapter three. The disclaimer and reason for rewriting is at the beginning of chapter 3. I need some characters names if anyone would help me out.
1. Arrivial

**This story is also AU and in this one Jane doesn't have a family She doesn't know who her father is she's looking for her two kid brothers that she can barely remember and Angela will be there but differently then we know her. Oh and Jane has a big Labrador retriever instead of little Jo but I am using the same name. **

**I wanted to say that some of this story belongs to me some of it belongs to some **

**else. I am putting up a disclaimer so I can't be sued and hope nobody else will complain.**

**If your are wondering yes i used this idea from a story i didn't realize how close to the original it was sorry about that. so i am re-writing because i think it would make a great story for jane and maura. I can still use the name and the idea. since i suck at charater names i used names from my family like Steven, (oldest and only nephew I like) Emma (only neice) and Emily (sadly the family dog) and little Jacob who you won't met for awhile. I need at least 4 other names 3 guy 1 girl if anyone has any idea.**

**I also want to warn people in future chapters there will be things revealed about Jane's past that is really au and really makes Angela look bad if you dont like that dont read it. Also i wanted to warn you because it maybe a trigger for some.**

"I don't want to talk to her. Jane moved her cell phone to her other ear as she stopped her truck in the front of the derelict house. "Just transfer the money into her account like you always do."

Through the open window of her truck, she heard the sound of saws screaming from inside the house, her most recent investment, hammers pounding, and money being made. Why had she let Vince talk her into buying this dump they just started buying houses and flipping them. There was no way this house would be finished and sold in the three month window they wanted.

"She really wants to see you." Vince Korsak the man who raised Jane from the time she was fourteen. He is her account manager/private investigator could be persistent when he thought Jane should do what he wanted. But Jane had lived around Uncle Vince her foster father long enough to pick on his quirks.

"She should have thought about seeing me when I was a kid, but she was to busy going out and having more kids. Have you found either of my brothers, yet?"

"But, she says she's changed. No, I haven't all I have found was a name you have one brother names Tomas his last known place of residence was somewhere Boston. The younger one you remember I can't seem to find anywhere."

"Like all the other times she's changed. Sorry, Uncle Vince. Not happening and that topic is know closed. Keep looking please I would really like to find out if I have other family out there considering I might never get the chance at my own." Jane reached across the cab of the truck and pulled over a new cost estimate he had gotten from the foreman of the crew. "I'm gonna need more money in the building account. Push a few thousand in there, as well. I think this house is taking way to much time and money. Plus these guys are barely working I could probably do it faster myself. I've had to move your old trailer here until the job is done. Once enough is done in the house i will move in there till its time to sell. "

"Moving it as we speak. Are things really going that bad out there?"

One of the construction workers sauntered down the ramp out the front door, his yellow hard hat askew on his head, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He paused as he took a few more puffs before flicking the cigarette onto the lawn. He snagged a couple of 2x4's . laid them on his shoulder and carted them back in. He could have easily carried in triple that Jane thought knowing that she herself could carry more then that.

Pulling out her metal clipboard. The she jumped as a cold, wet nose was shoved into the back of her neck. Jo her golden lab, heaved a canine sigh and laid her head on Jane shoulder,expressing her frustration with the current level of inactivity. She'd been cooped up in the back of Jane's truck for the five-hour drive.

"I really don't think you need to worry. You'll be okay." Vince assured her. His voice turning crackly as the reception grew worse. "Have you thought of keeping this one one for yourself? From the pictures you sent me, it has lots of potential."

Jane gave a short laugh as she got out of the truck to improve the reception. "This house is way to big for just me. I don't have a family and right now it's for the best, plus the yard would take to much up keep." Jane said goodbye to Vince and snapped her phone shut slipping into her pocket.

Leaning against the wooden fence Jane's gaze shifted to the yard next door. Grass so green it made her eyes hurt, a veranda holding chairs with fat, welcoming cushions. And pots of flowers everywhere. Hanging from the sagging veranda roof, lined up the crooked steps and at the end of a cracked and broken sidewalk. For what Jane had been told when she bought this house was a widow and her children lived there. Jane could see the work that needed to be done to the outside of the house alone. New porch, New sidewalk even the old swing set in the back should be replaced before someone got hurt.

A flash of color running in the yard distracted her from her thoughts. A little girl was tossing a stuffed bear into the air, her blonde curls bouncing and bobbling as she picked it up and threw it again. A little boy sat down on the steps over looking the yard, bent over a book.

"C'mon, Steven," The little girl said "Come and play with me and Mr. Bear."

"I want to finish this book before mom comes." Steven replied "You know how she hates it when I am always reading she says I have to many books and won't buy me anymore if i plan to spend the summer in the house again."

A memory teased Jane's consciousness as she watched the boy, Remembering herself at the same age doing exactly the same thing. No mother was expected home at minute. She read because in the stories she immersed herself in things always turned out okay by the end. Reading was her escape from the empty mobile home and the ever-present fear that her mother would come home with another child or a man like she had in the past or even worse might not come home that night.

Jo's barking broke into her memories. Jane pushed herself away from the fence as Jo barked again. She had to take the dog out of the truck

As she turned she noticed a car pulling up behind her trailer and A beautiful young woman got out of her car. The widow she presumed. She was a lot younger then Jane had imagined. Slimmer, Blonde hair pulled back under a bandanna, light eyebrows that winged upward enhancing her eyes. She had a droop in her shoulders. But then she stopped at the end of the sidewalk and a gentle smile eased across her lips. She bent over the flowerpots. Picked a wilted blossom out of it and her eyes seemed to brighten.

Jane was still watching her as she walked to her truck and opened the door for Jo.

Really Bad Idea.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. (I hope)**


	2. Meeting

**I am on bed rest till I heal proper so I type till I am in pain then post some chapter will be short others will be long I hope you are patient with me. I also promise to read over it before I post I have had some mistakes pointed out to me. I thank you for the reviews. **

**Some of this is mine some belongs to someone else,.  
**

Seeing the moment of freedom, Jo bolted past her, almost knocking Jane over. Jane caught herself on the edge of the door, regaining her balance and watched with horror of the inevitability as Jo streaked down the sidewalk. All legs and flapping ears lolling tongue. Jo was out, and she was in a new place full of new smells and new things to see. Her master was for the moment invisible

"Jo, come back here now," She yelled, as if what she said penetrated the gray matter that was her dogs brain."Jo, HEEL." Jane shouted, charging around the front of the truck. Jo, stopped for a brief moment Jane thought all those dog obedience classes might have sunk in. Jane took off after Jo, but with the hours she spent driving she wasn't up to running to well right now so Jo was much faster.

The woman bending over near the flowerpots had caught his attention. A potential playmate. And with one burst of exuberant energy. Jo jumped on top of her just as she always did with Jane. Only this woman wasn't Jane who was used to it. The smaller blonde went down like a rock. Taking the flowerpots with her. The woman had managed to push Jo off her and scrambled to her feet just as Jane ran up Jo cavorted on the lawn in front of her ready to play.

"Sit you dumb mongrel." She snapped. Jo tilted her head, as if studying her. "I said sit." She sounded really ticked now. And to Jane's surprise, Jo did. Right on the flowers that had spilled out of the pots, effectively squashing them.

"I don't believe this," she said, turning her startlingly hazel eyes to Jane as she grabbed Jo's collar. "This is a nightmare."

Even though her mouth was pulled tight with disapproval, she couldn't hide the fullness of her lips or the delicate tilt of her cheekbones. Jane couldn't rightly say she was cute when she was angry, but she wanted the woman to smile again like she was when she had walked up the sidewalk. Of course, Jane wasn't going to be the recipient of that anytime soon, judging from the depth of her frown or the way her hands were clenching into tight fists.

"Sorry about that," Jane said trying to look apologetic without sounding obsequious.

"Could you please get your dog off my flowers?"

"Of course." She didn't apologize this time. That was getting old, and more apologies wouldn't change the destruction her dog had created. "I own the house next door," she said trying to make conversation to bridge the awkwardness between them. "My name is Jane, Jane Rizzoli."

"Dr. Maura Isles," she said in a clipped voice, still glaring at Jo, who was staring at her. "So, your the one making all the noise then."

"I'll pay for whatever damage shes done."

"That's not necessary," Maura Isles said. "Besides, these plants can't be replaced. They're very unusual. I started them myself from seeds," she said bending over to salvage what she could from the mess Jo had made. "And your dumb dog just ruined five months of work, Five months I can't get reproduce."

Was that a hitch in her voice? Was she really that upset over some lousy flowers.

Then the door to the house slammed open and the little girl with the blonde curls bounced onto the deck, clutching her bear.

"Mommy your home." She called.

Distracted by this new person, Jo leaped up to her feet barking and tugging on the collar.

"Emma you stay there honey. Jane, you hold on to that dog." Maura called out.

"Mommy the dog."

Emma's frightened voice caught Maura's attention and, it seemed that ludicrous dog's. She barked again and took a step away from her owner, her focus on her daughter standing on the porch.

"Hold on to her." she shouted at Jane. It couldn't happen again. Please not again. Maura remembered the last time a dog had gotten loose at the park and grabbed poor Emma by her arm effecting breaking her arm and causing enough damage that Emma would have trouble with that arm all her life. Along with a horrible scar. Since that day Emma had been extremely afraid of all dogs. Why the only owned a cat. Maura stared making her way to the porch.

"Mommy." Emma's voice grew panicky as the dog responded to her cry with unrestrained gusto. Maura watched the creature full free then rush toward Emma, nearing knocking her over as she rushed past. Emma now stood frozen on the porch.

"Jo. Down. Now." Jane yelled in a feeble last ditch effort.

Emma's hands were pressed against her eyes as if bracing herself for what might happen. Again. The poor girl looked like she wanted to pass out. But the dog came to a halt, then dropped to a squat on the sidewalk below Emma, head cocked to one side.

"Jane if your dog hurts her..." Maura couldn't finish the sentence; her voice was trembling to hard.

"She won't, I think she's okay." Jane said slowly edging closer to her. "Jo loves kids she would never hurt a kid."

The terror clutching Maura's heart with an iron band eased as Jane reached for the dog's collar. Then the front door opened, and Steven stood in the doorway. Thankfully, both Steven and her elder child Emily had been gone that horrible day. They didn't have the same reactions to dogs that Emma did.

"Hey, neat dog," He said grinning. Jo stood to run again just as Jane grabbed her collar and snapped the leash into place. Jane had forgotten she stuck the leash in her pocket at the last rest stop. Steven walked down the front steps slowly showing Jo his hands like he was taught.

"Can I pet him?" Steven asked looking up at Jane. Jane was busy watching the blonde pick up the little girl she had called Emma and was trying to comfort her. Emma was breathing really hard making Jane think something was wrong.

"I don't think thats a really good idea kid." Jane sighed "I should probably take her home now. Is she okay."

"If that dog gets loose in my yard or near my kids again I will not think twice about calling a cop." Maura warned as she picked up the teddy and called Steven into the house. Maura never answered her question just walked into the house worrying Jane some.

Jane walked back over toward the home she was renovating and looked down at Jo. "Just had to start trouble with neighbors already didn't you girl. Couldn't wait till the house was finished and we were leaving?" Jane sighed again as she hooked Jo's leash to the back of her truck making sure it was nice and tight.

Jane walked back over to where Jo had knocked the blonde over and picked up her belongings she then carefully placed them on the porch and headed back to her truck once again. She grabbed her clip board and headed to find the foreman of the work site and find out why the hell the work was taking so long.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. (Most of the time)**


	3. Maura

**As i watch the snow outside the window i thought i would update some of my fics. Thanks for the reviews. I am feeling somewhat better and was warned to be more careful in the future probably not going to happen though. Updating will still be on the slow side if you have read my profile you would see that i spend a lot of time with doctors or in the hospital with it being winter and really cold here for the past few weeks my life has sucked, I do promise to update on the days that are good when i am not in pain. Also wondering if anyone knows of a free writing program i can download. **

Dr. Maura Isles carried her young daughter into her house she knew that she was being extremely rude but she didn't care at this moment. She couldn't help it after the last dog attacked young Emma Maura was careful. Maura looked around her house for her babysitter and baby Jacob, she located Jake in his playpen sleeping peacefully but no babysitter. Maura set Emma down and walked upstairs first checking on her oldest Emily.

"Em, I need you to go downstairs with Steven and Emma," Maura said spotting the girl sitting at her desk playing on her laptop.

"But, moooom I almost have this level beat if I dont finish it I will have to restart the whole thing." Emily whined.

"I can't find Lydia. If you go right now I will let you stay up an extra half hour so you can try again." Maura offered. Emily was up and out the door. She stopped next to her mom.

"If your looking for Lydia, she's in your room with some guy." Emily said as she started down the stairs.

Maura was fuming she stormed down the hall to her room she stuck her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. Not hearing a sound Maura opened the door to find her babysitter the woman who should have taking care of her children sleeping in some guys arms in her bed. The room itself smelt like pot and there were cloths everywhere.

Maura snapped and slammed the door waking both people in the room. Who jumped out of the bed in only their under cloths. The guy started grabbing his cloths and throwing them on while Maura glared at the young blonde.

"Dr. Isles what are you doing home so early?" She asked quickly.

"You don't have the right to ask me that. Is this what you do all day? I hired you to take care of my children because I need to work. The first time I have come home early since my husband's accident I find you in my bed with some guy while my kids are all over the place." Maura fumed. "What if one of them got seriously hurt or kidnapped because you were napping and smoking weed?"

"Their not all over the place Emily is in her room playing that video game again which by the way I think she needs to get some air. Steven is reading a book on the back patio I told him not to live the patio though. Jacob is sleeping in his crib and Emma is in her bedroom playing with that teddy bear." Lydia said trying to save her job.

"Well, two out of three are right. Emma came out on the front porch when she seen me pull up there was also a dog running lose. She damn near had another attack out there and where were you? With him in my bed. Your fired. Get dressed and get out of my house and be glad I don't call the cops about the pot. " Maura stormed out of the room.

Walking back downstairs Maura spotted Emily and Emma sitting on the couch while Emma told her big sister about the big scary dog that was outside. Steven was sitting on the floor watching Jacob making sure that he didn't get into to much trouble. He was also trying to convince Emma that the dog wouldn't have hurt her.

Maura loved her children she started having kids extremely young. At the time she had her her oldest Emily was 11, who she called her little nerd she was always messing with computers and video games. Maura was only sixteen when Emily was born and decided to keep her and raise her by herself if she had to. Since Emily's father never wanted anything to do with her, that's what she did to up until Emily was almost 3 and Maura was starting medical school when she met her late husband Richard. Almost a year later Maura had Steven who was now 8 and her bookworm. He could sit for hours upon hours just reading one book after another. Then there was little Emma just 4 years old, her sweet heart, her girly girl always wanting to play dolls or dress up. Maura was pregnant with Jacob with her husband's accident happened which upset her so badly she ended up in preterm labor having her baby boy whom she almost lost. He had just turned 8 months a few days before.

As Maura stood there watching her children she heard Lydia and the guy leave shaking her head she went to the kitchen to get a start on dinner. Suddenly remembering that her files and purse were knocked out of her hands when she was tackled by that monster dog she walked outside to collect her things. She was surprised to find everything sitting on the porch in a neat little pile. Knowing it wasn't Lydia who placed it there she remembered the tall brunette.

Looking over at the construction going on next door. Maura first spotted the dog tied tightly to the truck sighing she kinda felt bad the way she acted toward the woman and her dog. Dogs get lose at least this one said she was sorry and took the dog away, at least this dog didn't attack her daughter. Maura spotted the dogs owner remembering her name was Jane. She was leaning over a table looking at what looked to be floor plans. Wearing a tool belt and a yellow hard hat Maura couldn't help but notice the other woman's arms and how well defined they were When she looked up and spotted Maura standing on the porch staring, Jane she gave a small wave.

Maura surprised herself and waved back to the brunette.

**Its short i know but i don't want to reveal their pasts all at once. so little by little and if you read my stories you know my chapters are normally short. Its a surprise when i write a long one. **

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


End file.
